


Picnic in the Park

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: To Love Again [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not blank canvases CJ. I think of us as paintings that compliment one another."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic in the Park

"Let me see of I have this straight. I get yellow sweat pant guy and you have red shirt guy."

"Uh uh, you have red shirt guy."

"I don't like this arrangement…red shirt guy has squat when it comes to upper body strength."

"True. But look at the guy he is passing to. He's a diesel truck. My guy is 5'7" if he's an inch."

"Do not try to appease me Gregory, that guy is 5'9". Alright, at least I get the girl. She might have some moves."

"I think she could take me down." Greg replied.

"I think Leah and Buttons could take you down."

They were sitting in Central Park on a big green blanket. Greg made a picnic lunch and they ate while people watching. It was one of those rare late March days when the temperatures shot into the upper sixties. The park was crowded with New Yorkers trying to soak up the rays after quite a chilly winter. They were not the only ones watching the football game.

"OK, $30 on yellow sweat pant guy." Greg said.

"Well I bet he doesn't make it pass the line thingie." CJ replied, munching on grapes.

"Your lack of football knowledge is profoundly sexy. It's the line of scrimmage."

CJ knew exactly what it was called. Between her spin boys, her late husband, and Jed Bartlet she had seen more football than should be legally allowed. Still, she did not mind feigning forgetfulness so Greg could say things like that. Cheating was OK then. CJ's team scored a touchdown and she hooted.

"Touchdown!"

"You remembered that one." he said.

"That's hard to forget." She leaned closer to him. "How about a kiss for every touchdown?"

"Whose team?"

"Who cares?"

She kissed him and Greg had trouble wiping the goofy grin off his face. If they kept this up, he would look forward to any score. CJ McGarry sure knew how to make betting fun. He leaned and nibbled on her neck.

"You're trying to distract me." CJ said giggling.

"From what? Your team's inevitable beat down?" Greg went back to her neck.

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"This is more fun." He mumbled.

He was not going to get any argument out of her. CJ drew his face to hers, softly kissing her lips.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. You are beautiful cookie, you know that?"

"And I have a killer body…or so I've been told."

"Affirmative."

After another kiss, they went back to their football game.

"I love this weather." CJ said. "Do you think it will stick around all week?"

"Doubtful. Rain is in the forecast for Tuesday, and that will bring a cool front with it."

She looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you memorize that?"

"I did, just to impress you. Did it work?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Are you close to finishing the memoir Greg? I know you wanted to make the March 31st deadline."

"I'm finished."

"What?"

CJ turned to him, placing her hands on his thigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is important."

"My editor is reading it right now. I didn't want to tell you about it until I get some major feedback from her."

"When can I read it?" CJ asked.

"After it is done. This is just the first draft. I should have a copy for you by July."

"That's so far away."

Greg pinched her cheek.

"You're a spoiled brat."

"Don't be mean to me or I am not giving you any later."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"That is not a threat, it is a promise buddy."

Greg pushed her down on the blanket, covering her in kisses. CJ squealed, pretending to push him away while doing nothing of the sort.

"Get off me doofus!" she exclaimed.

"Doofus? Oh you are going to get it for that Claudia Jean."

"What are you going to do?"

She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I heard a rumor once that you are very ticklish."

CJ gasped.

"Oh my God, don't you dare tickle me! Don't you dare! If you do, I will scream like a banshee and have you arrested."

Greg laughed and then smiled. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"We can solve this easily you know." He said.

"How's that?"

"A kiss."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

CJ pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You're easy Gregory Brock."

"Don't tell anyone…I have a hard-ass reputation to uphold. Let's take a walk."

"We're going to miss our football game."

They both sat up and gathered up their picnic. Greg had a great backpack he bought at Harry and David; all the items fit in perfectly. He managed to get off the ground with little fanfare before reaching out his hands for CJ. They held hands as they moved through the couples and kids toward the path.

"CJ, I'm going to say something."

"OK. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to say something and I don't want you to freak out but I…"

"You're scaring me Greg, what are you talking about. Just tell me."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want you to feel pressure…what we have right now is perfect. I just wanted you to know that I am not leaving you."

CJ squeezed his hand tighter.

"You don't feel the need to get married?" she asked.

"Hell no, I've been married three times. It is not exactly my thing."

"And the living situation?"

"Yeah, I would like for us to live together in our own place. I want a place new to the both of us. I know Toby and Nora are moving into the building so maybe we could find a smaller condo in the same place."

"When?" CJ asked.

"Whenever you are comfortable and ready. Never if you're not. I know you where to find you, and you know where I am."

Why did Greg understand? Why did he give her space and did not mind when she left the country for periods of time with her friends? He never pressured her for more than she could give yet CJ knew that he meant it when he told her how much he loved her.

"It is a beautiful day." She changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"Leo and I, we used to take walks on days like this. Just like we're doing right now."

"You really miss him today?" Greg asked.

"I miss him everyday, but he is smiling on me right now. You know he made me promise to love again and be loved."

"Did he?"

"Mmm hmm. I was so mad at him when I read the letter. What right did he have to leave me and then tell me to celebrate? I wanted to crawl under the covers and mourn but he wouldn't let me. I even faked being happy so I wouldn't upset him. Is that silly?"

"No."

"But I am so happy right now. I feel whole and I can't tell you how difficult that is sometimes. The road I have traveled since losing Leo has been very bumpy."

"I know you still struggle." Greg replied. "I don't just want to be a warm bed at night or a phone call when you are upset. I want to be the whole package. Your friend, your lover, and your equal. We are not blank canvases CJ. I think of us more as paintings that compliment one another."

"That's so…that is such a Greg thing to say." She kissed his cheek.

They were quiet for a while, walking down the path holding hands and listening to the wind rustle through the trees. CJ looked up, watching the sunlight streak through the long branches.

"I will talk to the board soon about another condo." She said.

"Alright. Do I fit the criteria for a resident?"

"Probably not, but knowing me should get you through the door."

"I knew all those friends in high places would lead to something good."

"Hell yeah."

Greg looked at their linked hands and it made him smile. He loved her, all of her, even the parts that still carried a torch for her late husband. 30 years of her life she devoted to loving and caring for him. What kind of person would she be if she didn't feel fractured sometimes?

"Penny for your thoughts." She said.

"It certainly is perplexing that inflation hasn't upped the ante on that one."

"Fine. $2.89 for your thoughts."

He laughed. Then he stopped walking and took her into his arms.

"Seriously, this is all that's on my mind."

The kiss was gentle but passionate. It made CJ's knees weak and her stomach quiver. When it was over he held her close. She could not help but smell his shirt.

"Let's go back to your place." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"You can't get enough of me." Greg said, the grin plastered on his face.

They headed through the park and out toward the street.

***


End file.
